Getting Stronger: A Spellcaster's Story
by Laryn Carter
Summary: Benny is feeling different,Ethan and Sarah are super-glued together,Erica is falling but who for?Grandma Weir knows something.Rory has to fit in somewhere.Benny's magic is unbelievable.How far will Benny go for who he wants? They are all Getting Stronger
1. Chapter 1

Benny walking down the hall in a bad mood was stopped. "Hi there, Benny Rabbit, where ya going?" Kurt asked him. "Just leave me alone" was his annoyed response. Kurt pushed him slightly, and said "Why whatcha gonna do?" in a teasing voice." Don't push me" Benny said, again annoyed. Kurt slightly mad, pushed Benny into the nearest lockers, sneering he said "You're just a stupid, little nerd and you won't do anything to me." Now they had a crowd and Benny was taking the stand. Ethan and Sarah just walked up followed by Erica being chased by Rory. Benny who was still held by his neck closed his eyes gently. His eyes flashed open emerald green which framed his face with a dangerous look.

Something in him snapped and his fist connected with Kurt's face. Kurt was slammed into the opposite side of the hallway, with Benny storming off. The next and last class of the day Benny was silent. As soon as the bell rang, he was the first out, leaving all his friends behind. He was walking home, going over what happened earlier, and before he knew it he was fuming again. He threw a strong punch at the nearest tree, he heard a loud crack and pain shot up his arm._ Great now my fist is all mangled._ He continued to his Grandmother's house in thought. When he opened the door she saw his hand and went straight to fixing it, "How was school" she asked, already knowing the answer. " Fine" he grumbled, muttering under his breath. Ethan came running through the door, face flushed, and breathing heavily. Sarah stood behind him slightly off to the side, not a hair out of place.

Oh, come in Ethan, Sarah" Grandma Weir greeted cheerfully."Dude what happened today; you are never violent like that," Ethan asked out of breath. " I don't know E, I just got so mad and couldn't control myself," Benny replied. "Well I do know," Grandma Weir said stepping forward. She looked them over carefully, almost suspiciously, then asked " Where are the blonde ones?" Sarah replied " Erica is probably keeping away from Rory and Rory is probably stalking her." Grandma Weir thought for a moment and then said to Sarah " Call her over." Sarah gave her a calm, but confused "Okay" and pulled out her phone.

After about 8 seconds there was a knock at the door, Sarah knowing it was Erica answered the door letting Erica inside. "What do the dorks want this time?"Erica teased, with an eye roll and a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

" So I'm supposedly a really powerful spell caster?" Benny asked almost jumping up and down with excitement. "No... not supposedly, you are!" Grandma Weir explained. "How does this have anything to do with Benny's fight today?" Ethan asked lost. "Ah, I'm glad you caught on, that is a good question Ethan. When Benny was born I cast a spell on him to hold him back from the power he will have until he is ready for it. Because he was feeling so much power at once he got the urge to use it, but because of the spell holding him back his mind's second thought was 'hit'." Benny who had his eyebrows furrowed with a look of deep concentration on his face was silent and very still. Erica took a glance at him and looked back to Grandma Weir. Erica who was surprisingly a bit interested asked "Why is this only affecting him now?"

"This usually starts in puberty, so right about now." Benny's face flushed and he looked away. "So I'm going to start teaching you," Grandma Weir said pointedly at Benny. "When" was his only response. She looked them over, Ethan and Sarah whispering back and forth in the corner, Erica inspecting her nails, and Benny once again deep in thought. "NOW!" this brought them out of their own little worlds. They all snapped back into reality and stared at her momentarily. They started into the back room filled to the brim of magic and supernatural items.

"Alright! I want you to focus on one emotion and let it run through you," Grandma Weir instructed. "Okay," he said going over what happened over the fight and he immediately felt angry and frustrated again. "Now what," he muttered utterly pissed off. She brought out a block of what looked to be solid stone. She guided everyone except Benny back a few steps and put up a shield on all of them including a personal shield on Benny himself. She looked at him expectantly for a moment before saying "Alright, now take your anger our on it." He looked at her surprised and then focused all his attention towards the rock. Ethan nervously said "Nothing is happening, shouldn't something be happening?" Sarah shushed him and looked on again with curiosity and excitement. "Just wait for it" Grandma Weir said patiently.


	3. Chapter 3

They watched not blinking, worried they would miss something. They glanced at Benny's face witch once again had a dangerous look upon it, his emerald eyes almost glowing. The rock exploded suddenly sending chunks of rock flying everywhere. Both girls screamed and Ethan covered his face with his arms. Everyone ran over to Benny who was standing much more calmly than before, the girls were continuously checking to see if he was okay. Grandma Weir gave Benny magnets to practice controlling and sent them to Ethan's house. Everyone walked in the door like they owned the place, Sarah and Erica included. "So what do you want to do," Sarah asked. I don't know, watch a movie maybe?" Ethan asked.

"Well, I've got to get home," Erica replied "so I can't stay." " I walk with you!" Benny said jumping at the chance to be with Erica, his usual flirty self. They headed out and Ethan and Sarah turned on a movie."So," Benny said cautiously. He was about to say something smooth and flirty but he heard an interesting noise. "Do you hear that?" he said nervously. "Duh nerd I'm a vampire not an old deaf lady." The bush by the sidewalk rustled and he sucked in a breath. They both let out a held breath when a squirrel ran out and up the tree on the other side of the sidewalk.

They turned to face front and saw Jesse standing there leaning against the next tree in the row. He threw a smirk on his face, took a step forward and said to Erica " Hey baby." This made Benny's blood boil and he could feel his magic get stronger. Jesse looked at Erica sickly sweet,"Don't be like that Erica, Sarah doesn't seem to love me anymore, but I know you do." "You're wrong I love someone else!" she shot back. "Who this lame little nerd, because I know the other one is Sarah's. Erica glanced at Benny and then turned to sneer at Jesse, " Yes, I do love him, more than I ever loved you!"

Benny held his breath spacing out, but reacted immediately when Jesse threw the cubile animus at them. It was open searching for souls to take, Benny threw up a force-field around him and Erica. Jesse laughed and said " Nice magic geek!" The color of the force-field faded out but Benny knew it was still there. He created a second force-field around his body except his hand. He grasped the cubile animus and tossed it into the air, making it float in midair. His attention was caught when Erica called out his name, she was being held by Gord and an unrecognizable guy. He yelled "DUCK!" and she leaned forward as far as she could, he threw a dagger from under his coat and it caught Gord in the arm. She flipped the other guy off herself and was instantly at Benny's side, he took notice she was there and continued. He still had the cubile animus hovering at eye level, he tossed it towards the thrown down guy and after it took his soul he summoned it back.

Jesse looking very surprised, but covered up his astonishment with a smirk. " Wow, and now I'm out-numbered and scared" he commented sarcastically. "Shut up Jesse, there is nothing here for you," Erica spat viciously. "Ooh feisty, just how I like them."Jesse said disgustingly. Benny who was getting frustrated and tired, tried pulling on Erica's arm , " Let's go" he whined. "Wow, thanks for your manliness to back me up" Erica said, Jesse snickering in the back ground. She pulled Benny closer and said in a desperate voice "Please Ben for me," her calling him Ben sent shivers down his spine, and he liked it. " Alright," he said, trying to work up some energy. He started on something he knew would work. "Hey loser, yeah you over there, bet your too scared to come any closer. I doubt you'd be able to handle us from about 5 feet away," Benny taunted. Jesse was there in a flash, Erica silently scooting more behind Benny. Benny held the dagger in his hand slightly behind his back, he leaned forward the slightest bit, and stabbed Jesse in the heart, but not before Jesse got Benny in the shoulder.

Jesse instantly disintegrated into dust and Benny sucked up his soul anyway. Benny felt another hand in his and realized Erica was bringing him somewhere, fast. He opened his eyes when they stopped moving and realized he was in an elegant kitchen, she led him over to a chair and sat him down. She looked like she was in pain so he asked "Are you was okay," she responded "Please be quiet and don't move." She was back in just a second and then ordered him to take off his shirt. He hesitantly lifted his shirt over his head and then he felt a strong, sharp pain in his shoulder. He turned to see what was wrong with it, but he met Erica's hand on the way. "I'm so sorry Benny, I knew he was gonna do it, and I watched it happened and I didn't even try to stop it," she was choking this out and her face was tear-stained. He hated seeing her so upset, and said " Please don't cry, I don't even know whats wrong," see moved her hand and he full noticed his shoulder for the first time.


	4. Chapter 4

His entire shoulder was scraped clean, you could see the bone and the blood was running down his arm. Erica was still in a state, and he wasn't sure what to do to calm her down. " Erica, I'm alright, it's okay, we're both fine." He gently pulled her onto his lap, she wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned on him crying, carefully avoiding his injured shoulder. He gently rubbed her back until she calmed down. He wiped the tears off her face, gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek, and helped her up. She gave him a sincere smile and said "Alright, I need to do something with your shoulder now." "Nah, don't worry about it, I'll get my Grandma to fix it." " No, Benny it's my fault and I got this."

She got a wet wash-cloth and gently rubbed it over his shoulder, he grit his teeth, but didn't move. "Arm up," he lifted his arm up enough for her to wrap bandage around it. She couldn't help but continuously stare at his body._ He really is stronger than he looks. When did he muscle up so much. I wonder if he's as strong as he looks._ She looked up to his face to see that he was smirking, "Like what you see?" "Actually yes I do, very much" they both smiled, his hands ventured down to her hips, her hands went from his chest to around his neck. There lips met and he gripped her tighter, her hands combing through his dark hair, they broke away eventually both breathing heavily. "Does this mean were-" "Yeah"

They had been laying on Erica's bed for the past two hours talking and making out. He checked the time and it was 11:00, he called Ethan who answered the phone, extremely panicked. "Dude where are you, you left almost 3 hours ago!" Ethan practically screamed into the phone. "Man E, I'm sorry I left you guys hanging, I'm with Erica" "Erica!Wait Erica? Why are you with her" "Sorry man either you have to come to me or you have to wait til tomorrow."Ethan groaned... "Can I bring Sarah over there with me?" Benny looked over to Erica, smiled sweetly and said " Can Ethan and Sarah come over?" "Yeah sure it's just us home, I'm going to get some food from the grocery store." Benny looked at her and said "Just be careful alright" they pulled in for a kiss, into the kiss she moaned "Mkay Ben" into his mouth and was out the door. Benny picked the phone back up and told Ethan and Sarah to come on over.


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan and Sarah walked silently down the street towards Erica's house. The moonlight shone down on them through the neighbor hood trees. "Sarah...," Ethan started nervously. _I really hope I don't mess this up, I really like Sarah. _She looked at him curiously and then waited for his answer. He cleared his through and chuckled, " -" rushed, before being cut off. She was at his side their lips locks and hands around each other. They pulled back and she said " I really like you too Ethan" she smiled sweetly and they continued hand-in-hand to Erica's. They talked and talked until they arrived. Benny opened the door as Ethan raised his hand to knock. He smirked and then asked, "So did you to have a good canoodling session. Ethan's face turned red and Sarah only pulled him forward into the house.

Erica arrived shortly after to find Ethan and Sarah making out on the couch and Benny practicing some magic in the _corner._ He mouthed the word "watch" and then turned towards the couple. _I hope this works._ He said clearly, "Evanescunt redeo," and promptly landed on the laps of Ethan and Sarah. Sarah shrieked jumping back and Ethan awkwardly shoved Benny away from him. Benny smiled casually and said "Hi guys...how it going?" Erica laughed and started putting the groceries away, she felt hands on her waist and someone's chin on her shoulder. She turned into Benny's arms, their lips colliding the _middle. God, I love this boy. He_ nipped her bottom lip and then slid his tongue across her lip, begging for access. They were now up against the wall, Benny bit Erica's lip causing her to moan loudly. Ethan and Sarah walked into the kitchen and Ethan started wolf whistling at the scene. Benny and Erica separated but kept their hands intertwined. Ethan, leaning on the counter asked, "What did Sarah and I miss when Benny walked you home, Erica?" _Wow, there are a LOT of things you guys missed. _Erica and Benny did there best to try explaining there adventure, managing to keep most of the details.

Ethan and Sarah saying their goodbyes, walked towards the door, heading home. "So Ben, what can you do with, you know, your magic?" Erica asked intently curious. He summoned his spell book, and started to list off things and as well as showing her. _ Wow I didn't realize he was that good with his magic. _After a while they got tired and she headed up to bed, he was in the bathroom changing and came out shirtless, wearing red plaid pants. _Mhhh, my boy shirtless._ He headed to the couch but Erica took his hand and pulled him upstairs with her, going towards her room. She turned out the light, and crawled into bed, Benny standing awkwardly at the doorway. She looked up realizing he wasn't coming and whined, "Ben, come here"_Maybe this isn't such a great idea._ "Erica, I don't know about this." She got back up and pulled him into bed with her. She turned into his chest, holding onto him like a lifeline, snuggled up and fell asleep._ Mhhh he's warm._ He relaxed and held her close, he slowly and gently eased his head down and drifted off into a calm, peaceful state of mind-sleep.

**Author's note**

I own nothing especially not MBAV because I would be so happy I exploded. If you haven't noticed the Italic words are thoughts. I hope everyone is enjoying the story, thanks for the reviews, and I hope to put up the next chapter soon!


	6. Chapter 6

** Author's Chapter**

** I'm sorry for such a long wait but I have been very busy. I would like some ideas for the next chapter. This story is for the readers so any and every will be looked into. Thanks:D**


	7. Chapter 7

Ethan Pov

I jerked awake and sat up rubbing my eyes. I wonder what happened with Benny and Erica last night I mumble blindly, still groggy. I stand up and immediately realize two things. 1- The sun is really too bright and 2- Tomorrow is the last day of school. I check the clock, jump in the shower, dress, and head down stairs. "Ethan honey, your sister is sick you can go ahead to school " my mom calls from down the hall somewhere "Okay bye" I yell from the open doorway. I cross the street and deciding I have enough time I stumble along not bothering to rush.

When I step into the courtyard I see Benny, Erica, and Sarah under a tree. Sarah steps up to me and pecks my cheek and I relish the feel of her lips on my skin.

Sarah Pov

When I see Ethan coming into the courtyard I get all excited, I peck him on the cheek and when his lopsided grin that I love so much crosses his face I smile again and go for his lips. He pulls me closer and our kiss gets held out much longer than we expected. Benny started coughing into his fist so we eventually pulled apart. Ethan held out his sleeved hand and I took it as we walked up the hallway.

Erica Pov

"Finally some alone time" Benny says waggling his eyebrows at me. I smirk but continue to stay leaning against the tree. He gives me a devilish grin and steps confidently right up to me. He plants one arm on each side of me, keeping me close. One finger under my chin, he points my head up a little. He dips his head down and grazes my jawline, I choke back a gasp knowing I shouldn't be so easily affected, but he smirks and does it again. I grasp his upper arms just above his elbow as he kisses me on the lips, especially when he nibbles my bottom lip and I can't resist him. I here the bell ring and he pulls himself off me, I study his face a minute, kiss him again and we head our separate ways.


End file.
